Gathering Saga
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: on hiatus, again. Series crossover. Heroes old and new fight against the greatest Magic villains. Dominaria, Mirrodin, Ravnica, and others.
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

The man stood in a wide open field. He had strong, sharp features. His hair was the brown, his beard covering his face from his upper lip to his chin. He wore a plain armor shirt with stripes of red making an 'X' mark across his front torso, and plain brown pants as well held by a belt. In his left hand he held a long sword, the steel glinting in the broad daylight.

The man was not entirely why he was there, or for that matter, where he was, but he was compelled to come to this spot. The light of the day allowed him to see everything clearly with nothing obscuring his vision. It was then that he saw the other man walking a way from him, further down across the field, though not too far away. The brown haired man could not tell what the other one looked like but knew he came for him. The brown haired man sensed something from the other person, a very strong and dark power. He ran across the field toward the other man who, hearing the brown haired man's approach, stopped and turned around to face him.

The brown haired man stopped a few paces away from the other man, taking in the other's features. He saw the other man had long black hair, reaching down past his shoulders though some of it was tied in a knot near the back of the other man's head. His face was slanted upward but still had smooth features. He simple clothes on, only unadorned brown robes. In his left hand he held a long, elegant sword, in the other a short blade of unfamiliar design: from the hilt the main design seemed to be a short, thin, deadly blade with an additional hooked coming from the side of the main blade.

They each stared at each other in silence, a hard look in each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here, black mage scum?" the brown haired man called out, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I don't even know myself." The dark haired man replied wryly.

"Don't play coy with me," the brown haired man said. "I was drawn to come to you and I want to know why."

"Well, you might have been drawn to come here but I certainly don't know why." The dark haired man said calmly.

"If you don't tell me why you're here," the brown haired man said, raising his sword. "I'll force you to tell me."

"Now, now, there's no need to fight," the dark haired man said, though he started to bring his weapons up just in case one did break out. "I mean you know harm."

"And I'm supposed to trust the word of a black mage?" the brown haired man said. "I've dealt with your kind before."

"I'm sure you have," the other said sarcastically. "But regardless, I do give you my word, I mean you no harm."

The brown haired man started to lower his weapon.

"And besides," the black mage continued. "Like I said before, even I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember doing was leaving the Myojin of Night's Reach-"

"The what?" the brown haired man asked confused.

"The Myojin," the black mage said, and then further explained when he saw the other man's confusion. "A kami." The other man looked even more confused. "You don't know what a kami is?" the brown haired man shook his head. "Interesting," the black mage said. "but regardless, I left her and was traveling through the dark gate when I got thrown of course and suddenly landed here." He looked around. "Not on Kamigawa."

"Kamigawa?" the brown haired man asked. "Where's that? Is that where you're from?"

"To answer your second question, yes that is where I am from," the black mage said. "As for the first, I don't know exactly where it is, but it's my home. Or what's left of it anyway."

"What do you mean?" the brown haired man asked, putting his sword away and walking closer to the other man.

"The kami, the spirits of my world, are waging war against it, and no one knows why, though some suspect, myself included, that Daimyo Konda has something to do with it."

"And this Konda is what exactly?" the brown haired man asked.

"Long story short, he is one of the most powerful persons on Kamigawa," the black haired man said. "And has made it a personal responsibility of his and his kingdom to wage war against the kami."

"I can relate to your problems." The brown haired man said. "My home once too was laid siege but otherworldly forces and was nearly destroyed in a great apocalypse. Many of my friends perished in the fighting."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the black haired man said. "But I must figure out a way to return home. I have much unfinished business to attend to. Farewell." He started to turn away.

"Hold on." The brown haired man said. "Maybe we can help each other find our ways back to our own worlds. You are the only other person I have seen so far since I came here and I'm not sure if I will find anyone else to help me."

The black haired man looked at him smugly. "You would trust the help of a black mage scum?"

"Yes, I would," the brown haired man said, knowing when he was proven wrong. "Perhaps I spoke too harshly. It's just I've had some bad experiences with those that practice the dark arts."

"Well, perhaps in the future you will learn to judge a person after you get to know them better."

"Perhaps so," the brown haired man agreed. "So, do you want to join together?"

"Might as well," the black haired man agreed. "My dark tunnel doesn't work here and it would be a long walk by myself. I always up for a little company.

"Very good then," the brown haired man said. "But perhaps we should first introduce ourselves."

"Very well," the black haired man said. "Toshiro Umezawa at your service, but you can call me Toshi."

"And I am Gerrard Capashen." The two men shook hands.

"Well, Gerrard, it looks like you and I will be traveling buddies for a while." Toshi said.

"It appears so."

They began walking across the field in the direction Toshi had originally been traveling.

"So, Toshi, do you think you can tell me more about this land of yours? This Kamigawa? And the kami?"

"Only if you first tell me about yours." Toshi said.

"Very well. My home is called Dominaria," Gerrard recalled fondly. "And I have been away from there for a long time."

Note: If anyone has read _Betrayers of Kamigawa_ and remembers what the device Toshi uses to travel with, write it in the reviews, and also if anyone remembers the different kinds of kanji.


	2. Trio Completed

**Trio Completed**

After they had traveled for a bit and told each other their own tales, the two came to the edge of a forest.

"I hate forests." Toshi said.

"Because of the snakes?" Gerrard asked.

"No, because I hate the color green." The two laughed at the joke and then proceeded into the forest.

Gerrard led the way, cutting through the brush in front of them. The tress all but covered the sky leaving only a few patches of light for it to seep through, though allowing plenty of light for them to see.

"So, your war was against a demon?" Toshi suddenly asked Gerrard.

"Well, not a demon exactly, but close enough." Gerrard said. "Yawgmoth," Gerrard shuddered at the name. "The Lord of Phyrexia."

"Phyrexia." Toshi stated. "Even that name just gives me the creeps. And what you said about it sounded horrible. I never want to see a place like that."

"Yeah, well fortunately Phyrexia and Yawgmoth were all destroyed long ago." Gerrard said. "I made sure of that.'

"How long ago was it, that the war was fought?" Toshi asked and Gerrard was about to respond when he suddenly bade Gerrard to be silent.

"What's wrong?" Gerrard whispered.

'Listen," Toshi whispered back. "Do you hear anything?"

Gerrard listened but could not here anything.

"I only hear silence." Gerrard said.

"Exactly, there is not a sound anywhere. No birds are chirping, no wind moving through the leaves, and since we have entered this forest I have not seen any animal of any kind."

"Yes, that's true." Gerrard said. "Strange."

"Yes," Toshi said and then leaned in close to Gerrard and whispered barely audibly. "And what makes it even stranger is I just saw the branches up ahead move."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not alone." Toshi whispered silently. He then signaled Gerrard to keep watch to the left while he kept watch to the right. Gerrard nodded in understanding and went on guard, raising his sword in case of trouble. Toshi did the same.

Toshi scanned the branches where he had seen the movement from, but did not see anything again. But then he just barely saw some movement off to the right and immediately shifted his attention there. Something flashed before his eyes, and glint off the sun.

_Metal?_ Toshi thought but reconsidered it. _What kind of metal thing could be moving so quick?_

Then he saw another blur of movement in the trees, a green shape dashing through the canopy, almost perfectly camouflaged. Then he heard saw the blur again, moving toward Gerrard, and then it was gone again. Toshi turned to Gerrard and signaled to him to join up. Gerrard slowly walked over to Toshi and stood back to back with him. There forest was completely silent.

Then the blur came out of no where and knocked Toshi to the ground. Toshi was completely surprised to be taken off guard but then quickly recovered and bounced back up toward Gerrard and saw their would be attacker.

It was a creature Toshi had never seen before. It had a feminine quality to it, Toshi thought instantly, though everything else about it was lost to him. What Toshi found most peculiar about it was, besides its green skin, long, green hair, sharp claws and pointed ears, was that parts of the creature seemed to be grafted with metal. No, Toshi was wrong, not grafted to the skin. The metal was part of the creature's skin!

But what was this creature?

"'It's an elf." Gerrard said, lowering his sword a bit. "But why would it attack us? All the elves I know have been friendly toward people."

"Why don't you ask it?" Toshi said wryly.

The female elf stared at Toshi and Gerrard, regarding both of them with her hard stare, but mainly focused on Toshi.

"Why do you continue to look at me?" Toshi asked the elf. "Do you find me attractive?" Toshi joked.

The elf replied by baring her claws at Toshi and started attacking him. Toshi brought up his two swords and started blocking the elf's attacks.

"Look, I really don't want to fight you," Toshi said blocking the elf's attacks. "But if I have to I will." With that Toshi took his short sword and slashed at the elf. The attack struck but only grazed part of the elf's metal anatomy. The elf backed away for a moment, looking a little dazed.

"Hey, why do you only attack me?" Toshi asked. "Why don't you attack Gerrard here also?" Gerrard looked at Toshi incredulously.

"What?" the female elf asked confused. "I just attacked you? I'm sorry, something came over me, I don't know what happened."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Toshi remarked.

"So am I," the female elf said. "At first I was in my home and the next thing I new I was here. I don't even know where here is."

"That makes three of us," Gerrard said, putting his weapon away as Toshi did the same. "Where are you from? I have seen many elves in my life but never one such as yourself."

The elf turned to Gerrard. "I am from Mirrodin, my home is in the Tangle. And this place is definitely not Mirrodin. It is amazing here! There is no metal anywhere."

"Is metal common on Mirrodin?" Gerrard asked.

"Yes, it is everywhere," the elf said. "As you can plainly see. But this place, I have only dreamed of places like this, a world without metal. I only wish I had realized I was here sooner and did not attack you. Once again I am sorry."

"It's okay," Toshi said. "As long as you do not do it again."

"'I will not," the elf said. "Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Glissa Sunseeker."

"I am Gerrard Capashen." Gerrard said.

"Toshi Umezawa." Toshi introduced himself.

"I am pleased to meet you both," Glissa said. "So neither of you know where we are or how we got here?"

"No," Gerrard said. "But we are trying to figure out how and why we are here. Would you like to join our search?"

"Yes," Glissa said. "I am sure we can all help each other."

"Great." Toshi said. "Now let's get out of this forest."

"Follow me," Gissa said. "I most familiar with forests, with being an elf and all, and can quickly find us a path out of here."

"Lead on then," Toshi said and then sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to the color green."


	3. Are we alone?

**Are we alone?**

Glissa continued to lead the other two travelers through the woods, using her innate elven ability to guide them. Glissa told her story about her world to her other companions and they did likewise. Now they all knew about each other's pasts and current problems.

At last they came to the edge of the forest. Upon leaving it they walked onto a very confusing locale. It seemed where the forest had ended an ocean began and they were now walking on the shoreline. The forest was now behind them, though following the spread of the shoreline, and the ocean now in front. The shore spread far and wide and there was a huge gap between the water and the forest.

"This doesn't make any sense," Gerrard said as they walked. "How could the forest end so close to the shore? Look, as the sand from the beach reaches the forest it begins to turn to soil."

"Yes, very strange," Toshi said. "It's as almost as if someone put the forest and beach here, to their own liking."

"But how could it be possible for someone to do such a thing?" Glissa asked.

"I don't know," Toshi said. "But I have a feeling we'll find out, sooner or later."

They continued walking on in silence after that. The sound of the waves continuously crashed against shore. The smell of the salt sea breeze felt good to the three travelers, even Glissa who disliked the sea. After a while the sun began to set and the three decided to set up camp for the night.

"There's no point in walking in the dark," Gerrard said. "Especially since we don't know where we are or what else may be here."

"From what I've seen, and heard," Toshi said. "We are the only beings here."

"What makes you say that?" Gerrard asked.

"When I first got here and started walking," Toshi said. "I did not see any sign of any kind of animal or person. You were the first other being I met here, Gerrard. And then when we were walking in the forest, there were no sounds at all, and no creatures that I could see. Glissa, did you see anything?"

"Not that I remember seeing," Glissa said. "Like I said I don't remember much of anything until you slashed me and woke me up from whatever controlled me. But even after I regained consciousness I don't remember seeing or hearing anything."

"So the three of us may be alone here," Toshi said. "I just wish we knew where here is."

"Right now that is not most important," Gerrard said. "If we are to set up camp here, we will need to find wood for a fire and something to eat."

"I can forage for something in the forest." Glissa said. "It may not be the best thing I can find but it will have to do."

"Good," Gerrard said. "And Toshi and I will find wood for the fire."

"Then let's get to it then," Toshi said, gesturing to the sun. "I don't want to have to do this in the dark."

Glissa set off to look for food while Toshi and Gerrard started to gather wood. As the night began, Toshi and Gerrard started the fire and Glissa returned with the food.

"I'm sorry but this was all I could find," Glissa said, holding a pouch she made out of some leaves. Within it were some nuts and berries.

"It'll have to do." Gerrard said and they started eating the food sparingly.

"Yeah, I guess it will," Toshi said. "But I wish there was some type of animal anything around here. I don't want to only eat nuts and berries for the entire time here."

They continued eating in silence, the waves lapping against the shore the only sound they heard. After a while Gerrard spoke.

"We better save some of this food," He said. "We don't know when we might get another chance to find something to eat, so we should ration this."

"Good idea." Toshi said and they put the rest of the food away. They sat silent again in the glow of the campfire.

"It's so quiet here," Glissa said suddenly, making her companions jump a little. "Eerily quiet."

"Yeah, I know." Toshi said and Gerrard agreed as well. "I wish there was some kind of creature somewhere, good or bad, just so we know we are not alone here."

"But if we are alone here," Glissa said. "How are we supposed to know what to do? How do we know we are going the right way? And if we are alone, how is anyone else going to help us?"

"Good questions," Gerrard said. "Wish I had answers. But some power must have brought us here."

"Why do you say that?" Toshi asked.

"Because how else would that explain us being here?" Gerrard said. "None of us are planeswalkers and we can't just teleport across planes on a whim. Something must have brought us here."

"Just the three of us?" Glissa asked.

"Maybe," Gerrard said. "But maybe there are more people out there yet, still wandering looking for other people like we are."

"Hopefully we do find other people." Toshi said. "But until then were alone, and we should probably get to sleep. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

"Right." Gerrard said. They then put out the fire and went to sleep.

But they were wrong; they were not completely alone. In the night, in the forest, something watched them. It walked a little closer on its two short legs, though not daring to leave its cover. It watched them through the night, relaying the images of the three to a far away place. By morning, it went back deep into the forest, and was gone.


	4. Purpose

**Purpose**

The next morning, at first light, the three travelers began their journey once more. They continued to walk across the sandy beach which seemed to stretch on for miles, the forest following the stretch of it. After walking until about midday, when the sun was highest, they stopped and took a short break and then restarted.

The finally they had a change of scenery. Up ahead they began to see a mountain peak and as they got closer a giant mountain loomed in front of them. Where the beach ended a path up the mountain began. To the left of the mountain the forest diverged, while the right part separated the ocean. The right side of the mountain had many edges and cliffs caused by the constant water bombardment. The main part of the mountain though was on the land, so it would be many more years until the water fully washed away the mountain.

"So, I guess we're going up?" Toshi asked.

"We have to, unless you want to go through the forest again." Gerrard said.

"Not really." Toshi said.

"And besides," Glissa added. "From up there maybe we can get a bird's eye view of the area."

"We would," Gerrard said grimly. "If there were any birds here."

They started walking up the mountain path, which for the most part was easily accessible. Every now and again they came to a jagged part of the path they had to go around. The path began to wind around the mountain, creating a loop around it as they got closer and closer to the top.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Toshi asked.

"Should not be far," Gerrard said. "The path is circling more and more so I think that means we are getting closer to the top."

"I could scout ahead and see how much further we have to go." Glissa said.

"That's not a good idea," Gerrard said. "We should stay together until we are certain there is no danger here."

As Gerrard said, the path indeed began to wind closer and closer to the top until at last they came to the end of the path, still a long way from the peak. The path opened up to a wide area and a ledge leading to a very long fall. But from the spot they saw the entire area from the ocean and beach to the other side past the forest. There were several other mountains as well all rising up from random areas, but at most they counted only five, including the one they were on. There were also other forests clumped together in different areas, though to get to any of the forests the paths led across the plains and fields. And as they looked in the distance they saw some sparse, isolated dark areas, which they could only guess might have been swamps.

"Plains, forests, mountains swamps, and the water," Gerrard said. "One of every mana symbol."

"But how could such a place be set up this way?" Glissa asked. "With everything so perfectly balanced?"

"It's like someone made it like this." Toshi said.

"That's correct." A voice said behind and the three companions spun around to face a young woman. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and smooth, appealing features. She wore a simple red dress. She stood tall with her hands on her hips. She seemed to glow in the dying light.

"About time you all got here," the woman said. "I was wondering when you would finally make it."

"Who are you?" Gerrard asked, his sword ready.

"My name is Jaya Ballard." The woman said.

"Did you bring us here?" Gerrard asked, his sword still in his hand.

"Yes, I did." Jaya answered.

"Why?" Gerrard said. "What was the point of bringing the four of us here?"

"Because I need your help," Jaya said. "And you three are best for the job."

"What are you talking about?" Toshi said. "What do you need help with? And how's you know we would come here?"  
"I made you come here," Jaya said, laughing a little. "Well, to this exact spot at least. Don't you think it's curious as with all the paths open to you you all happened to come directly in this direction? As for your second question I need your help because we are all in danger."

"From what?" Glissa said, still poised to attack. "I have not seen any danger here."

"Maybe not but there is danger here somewhere, even now." Jaya said seriously. "I have felt something here, watching and waiting. Here, on my own world."

The three travelers looked stunned at this comment.

"You _made_ this world?" Toshi asked.

"Yes," Jaya said. "All planeswalkers have that kind of power. It's just hard work. I've spent thousands of years making it."

"So you are a planeswalker?" Gerrard said and then murmured "Like Urza," under his breath. "But then you do realize that eventually this plane will collapse?"

"Yes, I do." Jaya said. 'But for now it's my home away from home, when I want some peace and quiet." They stood in silence for a bit. "It's funny actually. In my previous existence I never would have though of peace and quiet, just action. But I guess things change."

"Okay, that's fine and all," Toshi said. "But what is this problem that you brought us all here for? And also, why did you not bring us all back to this spot instead of having us walk all around?"

"That was a test," Jaya said simply. "To test you resolve, and to see if the three of you would get along. I see you do."

"Did you also make it so I would attack them?" Glissa asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I had to, to make sure if you were all up for a challenge." Jaya said and continued before Glissa could respond. "But I knew they would not hurt you Glissa, nor you them. And I chose you to fight them because physically you are the strongest."  
Toshi and Gerrard looked at Glissa and Jaya incredulously.

"But this is all besides the point." Jaya said. "You asked why you three are here, and I will tell you. It is a very grave and serious problem that puts us all in jeopardy. And if we do not fight now, then all will be lost."

"Will you just tell us already?' Toshi said.

Jaya spoke.

"Yawgmoth has reawakened."


	5. Jaya explains it all

**Jaya explains it all**

Gerrad's sword clattered as it fell to the ground. He looked at Jaya in disbelief and amazement.

"Yawgmoth's _alive_! How could that be, he was killed hundreds of years ago."

"It is complicated," Jaya said. "Let me explain. Have a seat." Four stumps appeared from the ground behind each person and they all sat down.

"First of all," Jaya began. "As Toshi told you, in his world of Kamigawa there is the spirit world and the physical world. The physical world is where the humans and other creatures of the spirit world live, while the kami live in the spirit world. However, the kami in the spirit world have been crossing over into the physical world, something that should not happen.

Now, as Toshi has told you, and what I have learned of myself, the most powerful kami, O-Kagachi, has come from the spirit world and is causing mayhem in the physical plane of Kamigawa. Its mere presence creates a disturbance. The boundary between the spirit and physical worlds are, simply put, messed up and overlapping.

While Kamigawa may see the effects of the great serpent kami O-Kagachi in their world, the kami's effects crosses the Multiverse as well."

"Wait," Toshi said. "You mean that everything that is happening in my world my world is affecting other worlds as well?"

"Correct." Jaya said.

"But I thought the kami were exclusive to my world." Toshi said.

"Well, the physical kami are," Jaya explained. "But the effect they have crosses the barrier between the worlds. While the kami may be the spirits of your world, each world has its own kind of spirits, both benign and malevolent.

The effects of O-Kagachi have opened up the door way for many spirits to enter the physical world. Yawgmoth is one of those spirits."

"But I still don't understand how Yawgmoth can come back." Gerrard said.

"Because Yawgmoth is a spirit," Jaya continued. "Specifically, a ghost of his former self, the effects of O-Kagachi have allowed him to cross from the spirit plane, in this case where his ghost existed, and return to life. I am not sure for how long he has returned, I assume since O-Kagachi began to appear in Toshi's world, but never the less he has come back.

Yawgmoth has already rebuilt much of Phyrexia that was destroyed in the apocalypse. His power is returning, though he is still very weak, but with every passing day he grows stronger. Eventually if we do not stop him, his complete power will return, and all the planes will tremble beneath him. No one will be safe."

"So that explains how he came back," Toshi said. "But why bring Glissa and me? According to what you are saying, this yours and Gerrard's battle, not ours."

"Oh, but it is yours, Toshiro Umezawa," Jaya said. "And Glissa's as well. For when Yawgmoth first returned, he wasted no time in renewing his plans for total control. And one of the first planes he attacked, with the few but powerful forces he had, was Mirrodin."

All heads turned toward Glissa and she went wide eyed in horror.

"No," she said, "What happened? Is everyone all-"

"Many were killed in the fighting," Jaya said. "But many more were turned into Phyrexians. However, because the Phyrexian force was so small, the forces on Mirrodin repulsed the invaders. But Yawgmoth does not take defeat lightly, and he will invade again, and in greater numbers."

"Is there anything we can do, to save my world?" the elf asked.

"Perhaps, but I must finish first," Jaya said. "When the Phyrexians invaded Mirrodin, they felt a powerful presence there. It was a presence that you, Glissa, had once defeated and destroyed before but yet, somehow, the Phyrexians found yet a core piece of the creature, and rebuilt him, now more powerful than ever. He has now pledged himself to Yawgmoth, and to take revenge on you. Do you know of whom I speak?"

"Yes, but I can't believe he can be back." Glissa said.

"Who are you talking about?" Toshi asked.

"The artifact creature, Memnarch." Glissa said. "I fought him on Mirrodin; he tracked me throughout the world, trying to capture me and dissect me for my planeswalker spark. But in the end, with the help of Slobad, my goblin friend, I defeated and destroyed Memnarch, though I lost the planeswalker spark."

"This is the crazy, spider artifact creature you told us about?" Glissa nodded. "Great." Toshi said sarcastically.

"Now Memnarch has been rebuilt with Phyrexian technology and will stop at nothing to destroy you Glissa." Jaya said.

"So that is why Glissa is involved with this," Toshi said. "Her enemy has returned and only she knows how to defeat him again, I get that, but why do I have to be here? It's not like its my fault the kami brought Yawgmoth back to life."

"No, but another plane Yawgmoth attacked, but was fortunately pushed back from, was Kamigawa." Jaya said and at this Toshi blanched. "Do not worry your world is fine, the kami saw to that. The Phyrexians did not even stand a chance. But Yawgmoth contact Daimyo Konda, sensing his power, and made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" Toshi asked

"Konda has a power, I do not even truly understand," Jaya said. "But he has shared his power with Yawgmoth, making the Phyrexians even stronger. Konda will not participate with any actual fighting, but with his arrangement with Yawgmoth, the Phyrexians will hunt you down and destroy you. And in return Konda will allow Yawgmoth to conquer Kamigawa, as long as Konda himself would be in charge."

"But Konda would never do that!" Toshi said angrily, standing up. "He may be a power hungry tyrant but he would never betray his people like that. It's just not human."

"Konda would be a fool anyway." Gerrard said. "Yawgmoth would never allow Konda to rule, not as a human anyway. Yawgmoth would deceive him and turn him into a Phyrexian."

"Which is exactly what Konda wants," Jaya said. "Konda wants infinite life, infinite power, and with the power he already has acquired, in addition to the power he would attain once he becomes a Phyrexian, he would be all but unstoppable. And that is why, Toshi, you are here, if nothing else than for your own protection."

"Some protections," Toshi said as he sat back down. "Based on what your saying, we're going to have to fight Yawgmoth anyway, and my life will be at risk no matter what."

"This is true," Jaya said. "but at least you will not be caught unprepared."

"Better to go down fighting than not at all." Gerrard said.

"Something has just occurred to me," Glissa suddenly said. "Gerrard, you said that you and your people fought and destroyed Yawgmoth hundreds of years ago, correct?"

"Yes." Gerrard said.

"But you look so young, and are not a planeswalker, so how could you still be alive, to survive hundreds of years?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm actually not alive," Gerrard said. "I'm dead."

Glissa and Toshi both jumped out of their seats.

"But how could you be dead but alive as well?" Toshi asked.

"I don't know," Gerrard said. "All I remember was being dead, though not so much as remember as just being dead, and then I was here, on this world."

"I can explain." Jaya said. "Please sit back down." They did so. "Hundreds of years ago, Gerrard sacrificed himself to destroy Yawgmoth. When a person dies, their spirit goes to the dead plane. It is a plane where all the spirits of those who have died go and they basically sleep in a limbo. It is a very large, though hard to get to plane, in the Multiverse, and it is usually closed off to any beings, even planeswalkers. It remains hidden for countless millennia, only appearing once per every 10,000 years. However, because of the effects of O-Kagachi-"

"The dead plane portal has opened up, allowing the spirits of the dead to return." Gerrard concluded.

"Correct, but only those pulled out come back to life. The other spirits are still asleep in limbo," Jaya said. "And that is a very good thing as well, there are many evil spirits asleep in the limbo, and if any of them were to return they bring much destruction with them. But that was how I was able to find you, Gerrard, and bring you back to life."

"But if what you say is true," Gerrard asked. "Then couldn't others bring spirits back from the dead plane like you did with me?"

"No, fortunately," Jaya said. "Once I pulled you out, the boundary closed again, at least for now, so it is once again hidden. And also only planeswalkers can enter the dead plane, all other beings can not survive it."

"So at least Yawgmoth can not bring any of his old minions back."

"Not Yawgmoth, no," Jaya said. "But Yawgmoth has grown wiser in his hundred years of sleep. He has enlisted the help of several powerful planeswalkers, and many other power beings across the Multiverse. He called to them, and they answered."

"But how can only the four of us stop such a mighty force?" Toshi asked.

"We can do it," Gerrard said, and Glissa agreed. "We must."

"Yes," Jaya said. "But it will be more than just the four of us. There are many other planes where we can find help, where the Phyrexian scourge had also invaded many years ago. But now we must leave this spot, for I feel the spies of Yawgmoth watching us."

"Shouldn't this plane be a safe haven?" Toshi asked.

"No place is safe from the fury of Phyrexia," Jaya said calmly. "And like I said, Yawgmoth has learned much from his previous defeats. He is even more secretive now, using artifacts to do much of his works. Artifacts that you have encountered before, Glissa. I believe you called them 'myr'."

Glissa nodded. "Memnarch made them."

"And Yawgmoth redesigned them," Jaya said. "With Phyrexian technology, the ability to transport themselves across the planes, and some are here, even now. I have tried to destroy as many as possible, but they are elusive. So now we must go."

"Where are you taking us?" Gerrard asked.

"To find our next ally."

"Where would that be?" Toshi asked.

"On Mirrodin."

All four disappeared, not in a flash, not with a boom, they were just gone.

The myr watched the travelers disappeared. It had followed the trio up the mountain path, hiding being the rocks, and hid in shadows as it recorded the meeting. Now it stood alone in the rocky clearing as the dying sunlight reflected off the myr's metal beak. The information was instantly transmitted, knowing its master would be most interested in the information.

Most interested indeed.


	6. Metal, metal everywhere

**Metal, metal, everywhere**

They crossed the blue haze that is the Multiverse. The land dropped beneath their feet and they floated across it at a rapid speed, Jaya carrying them all the way with her magic. An instant later, their feet were on solid ground once again.

Except for Jaya, who was used to the journey, the other three travelers were pale and shaking.

"Jaya," Gerrard said gasping. "Warn us next time you are going to do that."

"Okay, but you don't have to worry. After the first time doing it you get used to it."

"We are on Mirrodin," Glissa stated. "In the Tangle."

"Yes, we are." Jaya said.

They all surveyed the land around. Mostly everything in the Tangle, Glissa's forest home, was made of metal, even the trees. But where they stood now was only a battle worn place. Much of the metal forest had been melted from some sort of attack, and in many places there were indications of battle scars. Some of the trees they were standing under had melted and hardened forming long irregularly shaped metal icesicles.

"This is horrible." Glissa said.

"Yes, though small, the Phyrexian invasion wrought much damage," Jaya said. "Now we must leave again and travel to a different spot on Mirrodin. This was only to show you the damage that has been caused so far."

"But-" Gerrard said and they disappeared.

They reappeared again by a crumbling fortress, many of the walls had been blasted apart. A field lay nearby as well, but instead of waves of grass there was sharp, long metal razor grass protruding from the ground. Have to be careful of that, though Gerrard.

"I recognize this place," Glissa said. "This is the home of the leonin."

"Yes," Jaya said. "And this is the only other refuges from the Phyrexians, the only other one in the Mephidross. The Tangle was a refuge at the beginning, but you see what had become of it."

"Wait, before we continue, I must ask you something Jaya," Gerrard said. "I understand you are powerful, and have traveled the Multiverse and were able to find Phyrexia, but the way you speak of them it is as if you know of them. Can you tell me why?"

"In my previous existence, when I was only mortal," Jaya said. "I lived on Dominaria, thousands of years ago, during the time called the Ice Age. I helped fight off a group of monks who were dedicated to the Phyrexians and I fought their own version of their twisted technology. And it was from that experience that I eventually transcended into a planeswalker."

"I thought you seemed Dominarian," Gerrard said. "Just a feeling."

"Now that that's settled, let us continue." Jaya said.

They were all once again teleported and reappeared, surrounded by a large group of the cat humanoid leonin. Like Glissa, parts of the leonin bodies were grafted onto metal, including their vicious claws and torsos. All the leonin jumped back surprised and drew all their weapons at once.

"There is no need to fight," Jaya said using her magical influence and all the leonin put their weapons away. "We just need to talk to your leaders. Now which way are they?"

One of the leonin came out of the group and escorted them to the leaders tent.

"What now?" A voice from inside the tent said. A strong and powerful leonin appeared, its face fierce. It shined with a golden like glow and held a weapon in its hand. It was bigger than any of the other leonin.

"Glissa?" the leonin leader asked, its voice going soft, as it dropped it sword. The cat ran toward Glissa. "I thought we lost, that the monsters took you."

"No, Raksha, I am fine." Glissa said.

"But where have you been?" Raksha asked. "And who are these people with you?"

"I will explain everything." Glissa said and they entered the tent.

Glissa told how she met up with Gerrard and Toshi and then later Jaya. She recounted how Jaya told her of everything that had happened on Mirrodin and what was the cause of it.

"Now, please, tell me when exactly all this happened." Glissa asked Raksha.

"They attacked soon after you disappeared," Raksha began. "We didn't know what happened to you. At first we thought the monsters got you, but we didn't see your body anywhere. Many of us were killed but the monsters captured many of us as well and transformed them into monsters."

"Why would they wait to attack after I was gone?" Glissa asked.

"I can answer that." Jaya said. "I knew above all others, you would be targeted for attacks, Glissa, so before the Phyrexians could launch their assault, I brought you to my plane."

"But with so much destruction here, how long was I not here?"

"For only a week," Raksha said. "You were here one day, gone the next, and have been missing for a week."

"Time moves slightly faster on my plane." Jaya explained.

"Only one week, and those monsters have nearly destroyed everything!" Raksha said, slamming his fist into a nearby table, shattering it into splinters.

"How much damage have they done?" Glissa asked.

"You've seen the Tangle." Raksha said, a statement, not a question. Glissa nodded her head. "That was only the beginning. Their force was not huge; we have fought off more nim zombies than any of those monsters combined, but they had abilities that decimated us. Before we even knew of their existence, many of us grew sick and died. Then they all appeared out of no where, but how they got here I do not know. We only knew their presence until the last minute, and by then it was too late.

They brought their war engines and first destroyed the Tangle. The elves and druids fought bravely, and we helped as much as we could, but we were overwhelmed. We were unprepared, and most of us died that day. They continued from the Tangle to the green lacuna and into the core. They found something there and brought it out, though we are not sure what.

Another wave appeared and attacked the settlements along the Quicksilver Sea. Surprisingly, the Vedalken helped us and the Neurok in holding the invaders back. But some of the Vedalken tried to reason with them, and they were turned into monsters. We were able to drive them off, but more keep on coming back to the sea, trying to capture it. Bruenna is still fighting, even now."

"That's good to hear," Glissa said. "I am glad she is still alive and safe."

"The creatures then set their sights on the Mephidross," Raksha said. "I know we are sworn enemies with the nim, but they are still part of Mirrodin, and we can not let the monsters conquer any of our world. We went to fight in the Dross but we did not have to. The effect of the Dross worked its magic on the monsters, turning them into nim zombies, and are now under Geth's control. Geth had promised the Dross a safe haven and guaranteed to protect any refugees from turning into nim."

"So, you have told me Bruenna is still alive, as is Geth," Glissa said. "That is good. But what about Slobad? Is he still alive?"  
Raksha was silent and looked down at the ground, his eyes heavy.

"No, Raksha, you don't mean-" Glissa started.

"Slobad was with us the first day of the fighing," Raksha said, looking straight into Glissa's eyes. "He said he wanted revenge on the monsters, for killing you, because we still thought you were dead. He fought bravely, even for a goblin, and destroyed many of the monsters, but they captured him. We have not seen him since. I am sorry Glissa."

Tears fell down Glissa's face but she quickly wiped them away.

"I will avenge Slobad," Glissa said. "The Phyrexians will pay for what they have done. But Raksha, there is more danger than just the monsters now."

"What do you mean?" Raksha asked, but at that moment, they began hearing a loud buzzing sound approach. "To the wall!" Raksha yelled and they all went to the top of the wall to view what was approaching.

Across the field of razor glass, many metallic objects glinted in the sunlight. They were huge and beetle shaped with powerful jaws and saws, made for ripping flesh. They were effortlessly cutting down the razor grass as they approached the compound. Glissa, and everyone else native to Mirrodin, recognized the artifact creatures.

Levelers.

But the other creatures with the levelers Glissa had never seen before. Like those on Mirrodin, much of the creatures were metal, more machine even. But their bodies were horribly mutated and deformed. Some looked like they might have been elves once, some human, other maybe even goblin, for they were short enough, but all were fierce and monstrous. And Glissa knew what these were, even though she had never seen them before in her entire life.

Phyrexians.


	7. Old enemies, new friends

**Old enemies, new friends**

"Glissa, how could there be levelers?" Raksha said to Glissa over the buzz of the artifact creatures. "I thought they were all destroyed after Memnarch was defeated."

"They were," Glissa said. "But Memnarch has returned. When the Phyrexians went into the core they found him and rebuilt him. I should not have come back here. Memnarch is after me, and these attackers must be sent from here to get me. He knows I'm here."

"That may be true," Raksha said. "But for now we must fight."

The horde of levelers and Phyrexians approached the wall, nearly through the razor grass field.

"Phyrexians," Gerrard said. "They haven't changed yet in these hundreds over years." He then raised his voice so all could here him. "Beware of their claws or any other part of their body, they secrete their own poison and their oil blood burns all it touches."

Raksha nodded toward Gerrard and he nodded back. The monsters were right outside the wall.

"All catapults," Raksha yelled. "Fire!"

From the catapults behind the wall, flaming balls flew over the wall and plowed into the monsters. Several levelers and Phyrexians were hit, but not enough.

"Archers, fire." The leonin archers fired crossbows and arrows at the attacking monsters, though they had little effect. Next the leonin air guard flew into action, riding their great bird like steeds. They flew into the rush of monsters, their spears extended, and skewered many of the monsters. But soon the creatures shifted their attention to the new threat and began dealing with it. When one of the leonin air riders got to close, the Phyrexians pulled them in and rushed them in a mass frenzy. They continued their assault.

"We are going to need help." Toshi remarked. He drew his jitte and cut the flesh across his palm, letting his blood flow. Then he splashed a kanji symbol with his blood in a spot on the ground in the front of the wall, where the monsters were soon to approach. A leveler and two Phyrexians stood in the exact spot.

"Fire." He said and the area where the symbol was caught on fire. The leveler and two Phyrexians were incinerated, though the flesh from the Phyrexians nauseated everyone who smelled it. "Good, that's a couple more down, and the fire wall should give us some more time."  
"This isn't good." Gerrard said. "For every one we kill three more take its place. We need help."

"We sent scouts out as soon as we first heard them come." Raksha said. "Hopefully they will find the goblins and bring them here."

"That might not be enough." Gerrard said.

A large explosion suddenly occurred in the middle of the approaching force, sending body and machine parts everywhere. Jaya reappeared next to the defenders.

"Did that help?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes, but not good enough. Look." Gerrard said and sure enough even more monsters were coming.

"I wish Karn was here right now." Raksha said.

"What?" Gerrard said taken by surprise. "How do you know Karn?"

"He appeared as soon as the Phyrexians first arrived." Raksha said. "He tried to help us, but the Phyrexian force was too powerful. He is still alive and is now helping Bruenna fight at the Quicksilver Sea. How do you know Karn?"  
"I fought with him, hundreds of years ago, against the Phyrexians." Explained Gerrard. "I thought he died when I died but I guess he is still alive, but how?"

"Karn is a planeswalker now," Jaya said. "That is how he has survived for so long."

"You knew about this?" Gerrard asked Jaya. "How come you did not tell me?"

"Would it have mattered? Besides we have more important issues right now. But he would be a big help right now. I will go get him." She disappeared, letting them have a clear view of the invasion force.

"We'll have to hold them off until help arrives." Gerrard said and no sooner had he that a swarm of goblins from the west came charging at the attackers. The launched themselves at the creatures, destroying many of them. But they were only goblins and could not fight for long. Goblins were hacked down by Phyrexians and levelers alike, thought many of the monsters were destroyed as well.

"Charge!" Raksha yelled and the leonin, Glissa, Gerrard, and Toshi all jumped off the wall. The fire had died down allowing them a clear path to the monsters.

The leonin charged into the monsters, doing all the damage they could do to stop their assault and save any goblins they could. Raksha charged into one unsuspecting leveler and ripped it to pieces with his claws. He then drew his sword and with a powerful swipe cleaved a Phyrexian in two, and then destroyed another leveler. Gerrard drew his sword as well and attacked any Phyrexian he could find. One that looked like it was once a leonin swiped at him with its claws, but Gerrard dodged it and shoved his sword into the creature's chest. He then skewered it from chest to bottom torso. Glistening oil poured out of the Phyrexian as it twitched in its death throws. He then turned his attention to the other attackers.

Toshi had his sword and jitte out and was doing fast attacks at Phyrexian and leveler alike. He ran through the crowd of monsters, dodging attacks, and giving attacks of his own, many of them lethal. One leveler came up behind but he tossed a few drops of blood onto it.

"Fire." The leveler went up in flames and rammed into a Phyrexian. Both exploded in a fireball

Glissa had a short sword out and was tearing into the levelers. They couldn't get close enough to her to do any damage. But soon the wave of monsters began to push them back against the wall.

"Don't let them enter the compound!" Raksha called out as he crushed a Phyrexian.

"This isn't working." Gerrard said. "There are too many of them."

"Where are Jaya and Karn?" Toshi asked as his sword fell down on a leveler, breaking it. Then suddenly he and the rest of the fighters were back on top of the wall. Jaya stood next to them.

"Good, your back." Toshi said. "We need-"

"Shh," Jaya said, putting her finger to her lips. "Just watch."

As they watched, something shifted in the sky above. The five suns of Mirrodin, one of each color of mana, red, blue, black, white, and green, shifted together with one on top of the other. The suns settled right over the attackers. It was the most unusual event anyone had ever seen.

Then each sun darkened and from the closest one, the green one, a huge beam of energy shot down from the sky to the horde of monsters. They were obliterated instantly, along with most of the ground. The suns then returned to their normal colors and returned to their own spots in the sky.

"That was amazing." Toshi said. Everyone else could only nod.

"Now we must go." Jaya said.

"But, wait, you said we came here for a new ally." Gerrard said.

"Yes, he will still join us. But I told him to meet us at a rendezvous."

"But we can't just leave." Glissa said. "I must defend my world."

"Do not worry about that." Jaya said. "Karn and I erected a barrier to keep the Phyrexians out. It will not last forever but at least until Yawgmoth is stopped. Besides, Raksha is a most capable leader, and I saw Bruenna fighting valiantly against the Phyrexians. Your world is in capable hands. Nut now we must be off."

"Alright then," Glissa said. "But Raksha, I will see you all again when this is over. And I will avenge Slobad."

"I know," Raksha Golden Cub said. "Good luck."

They disappeared.


	8. Karn

**Karn**

They all reappeared in an instant on Jaya's self made plane, back on the mountain top where they first met Jaya. But standing with them was a new face. He had a humanoid appearance but was definitely not human. He was a man made entirely of metal. His body was huge from metal muscles and his head was smooth though bulging.

"Karn." Gerrard said with affection, when he laid his eyes on the silver golem.

"Gerrard," Karn said with the same affection in his voice. "It has been a long time."

"It has." Gerrard said and tears began to fill in his eyes. "The last time I remember being with you was when we, with Urza, took the _Weatherlight _and sacrificed ourselves to destroy Yawgmoth. I am very glad to see you again, my old friend, but what has happened since then?"

"We were all gone," Karn said. "But I was reborn as a planeswalker. After that I made my own plane, Mirrodin, though I had a different name for it before Memnarch took over."

"Karn," Jaya put in. "I believe you should introduce yourself to the other members of our group."  
"Actually, Karn," Glissa said. "I know much about you already. Memnarch had an insane devotion to you and in your name tried to destroy me. And Slobad told me of how you revived him after he had died."

"Yes, that is all true." Karn said. "And likewise Glissa, I know all you have done, and I am grateful. But Toshi you do not know much of me, do you?"

"Well, I kind of gathered enough of it from what everyone is saying." Toshi said. "But I'm glad you're on our side."

"Speaking of which, what shall we do next?" Gerrard asked. "With the Phyrexians continuing their conquest I don't know how much time we have left."

"Not much that is for sure." Jaya said. "But I have discussed this with Karn and we will return to Dominaria. There are still more allies that we must acquire and the rest are there."

"When are we leaving?" Gerrard asked.

"After Karn and I have had some time to regain our strength." Jaya said. "That last attack we did drained our energy and we need sometime to be back at full power. We can leave tomorrow."

The myr watched behind the broken rocks, its presence undetected by the group. It sent the picture messages back to its master. The master received the messages and knew it was the time to strike.

No sooner had Jaya said this than the sky above them split and crackled. A single, giant portal appeared in the sky above them.

"What is that?" Toshi asked over the crackling.

"A Phyrexian portal." Gerrard said.

"I was right," Jaya said. "There are spies here, watching us."

"Well, it's too late to worry about that now," Toshi said. "I'm worried what's going to come out of there."

Sure enough, things started to appear in the sky above. From the portal dark shapes began to come out, flying in the sky. The shapes filled the sky and filled with those that knew what they were with a deep feeling of dread.

"Phyrexian dreadnaughts." Gerrard said, as he remembered his encounters with the flying ships of death.

"Is that bad?" Toshi asked.

"Let's put it this way," Karn said as more ships began to pour out. "Those beam weapons on the ship fire pure beams of black mana, and unless you want to find a new meaning for pain and suffering, it is best to run."

"Hold it," Glissa said. "Something else is coming out."

They all turned their attention back toward the portal, though the light ad diminished greatly with the blanket of the dark ship blocking out the sun. A great shape loomed out of the portal. It was a dragon, though a dragon made entirely of metal. Fire escaped its mouth as it exited the portal and it let out a great roar.

"A dragon engine." Gerrard said. "Not as bad as the Phyrexian ships but still deadly enough."

"And look," Toshi said with a sarcastic smile." More are coming."

More dragon engines filled the sky, turning the already blackened sky red with flame.   
"There is no way we can fight all those things." Toshi said.

"That is true," Jaya said. "But we do not need to fight."

"What do you mean?" Gerrard asked.

"This is truly an impressive force," Jaya remarked. "Yawgmoth must have been building his army with all speed to deliver such a force upon us. He is trying to destroy us as soon as possible, because he knows we are a threat to him."

"He is getting desperate." Gerrard said."

"Exactly," Jaya said. "So desperate, to destroy us particularly, that he would probably send the most powerful parts of his army to destroy us. Do you agree Karn?"

Phyrexians began to drop down from the air ships as more dragon engines filled the sky.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you remember what we planned?" Jaya asked.

"Yes." Karn answered.

"What's going on?" Gerrard asked.

"Jaya and I planned for if, when, something like this would happen," Karn said. "I'm just glad it's happening sooner than later."

"But what's happening?" Toshi asked.

"We knew the Phyrexians would attack us when we were at our weakest," Karn continued. "And so we prepared a trap for them."

"What is it?" Glissa said.

"This plane is the trap," Jaya said. "I have turned my own plane into a bomb and I plane to sacrifice it."

"And by doing so," Karn added. "Any Phyrexians attacking us will be destroyed. But first we must leave and let Jaya ignite the plane bomb."

The Phyrexians began to close in on them. The fire from the dragon engines began to come closer and the dreadnaughts began to align their weapons onto their targets.

"But Jaya," Glissa said. "If you are still on the plane when it explodes, you could die."

"Don't worry," Jaya said. "I'll be right behind you. And even if I do die, it will be a justifiable loss, as long as the Phyrexians are destroyed. Now go."

"But Jaya-" Gerrard started to say but Karn grabbed him and disappeared along with Toshi and Slobad.

Jaya turned around and came face to face with a dragon engine, its eyes glowing red.

"Hello." Jaya said. "And goodbye."

The plane exploded.


	9. Home Again

**Home again**

They all reappeared again, not on a mountain top this time but at the edge of a forest beside a great field.

"I really wish someone would warn us before we just disappear." Toshi said.

"Do you think Jaya made it?" Glissa asked.

"We'll know soon enough." Karn said.

Jaya then appeared right beside them, out of breath.

"It's done," Jaya said. "And none of them could have escaped that explosion."

"Good," Karn said. "At least now we have bought ourselves some time." He looked around. "Where's Gerrard?"

While they were talking, Gerrard had wandered away from the group. He was looking away, his back to the forest. He took a deep breath.

"I'm home." Gerrard said.

"Gerrard?" Karn asked, approaching him.

"It's been so long since I've died," Gerrard continued. "I didn't have a thought while I was dead but now that I'm back I've forgotten how much I've missed it. But I don't recognize where we are."

"Much has changed since you, and I, have been gone," Karn said. "After the war, I left to make my own plane, but I also sent a probe to Dominaria to see what had changed. The probe landed on a continent, called Otaria, where we are now. For some reason, it emanated with a great power and the beings on Otaria fought for it. One eventually succeeded but in the end he gave it up and I brought it back with me, and put it in Memnarch, when he was still under my control. But all that was only one hundred years after the great war, and it has been many more hundreds of years since then. Much has changed."

"So who are we looking for?" Toshi asked as he approached.

"An old friend of mine." Karn said.

"Do we know where the person is?" Glissa asked.

"I had Jaya inform her where we would meet her," Karn said. "And she should be here soon."

"What will we do in the meantime?" Toshi asked.

"In the meantime Karn and I will rest," Jaya said. "We've used much of our power and we still haven't had a chance to get it back."

"Great." Toshi said and they waited. While Karn and Jaya sat down to replenish their lost energy, the other three decided to scout the area.

"Is there any real point to this?" Toshi asked as they walked. "Shouldn't we just wait for this person?"

"It never hurts to know the area," Gerrard said. "And as it is, I want to know what has changed on Dominaria."

"I agree with Gerrard," Glissa said. "And I also want to see more of this new world."

"Fine," Toshi said. "But if we run into trouble, it proves we just should have waited."

Their walk continued along the wide field. Though they had been walking for much of the day there was still more of the plain for miles around, but they were still insight of their arrival spot.

"This really is getting us no where," Toshi said suddenly. "It just keeps going on and on with no end. We should start heading back, it's getting late. Karn's friend is probably there already."

Gerrard and Toshi stopped walking, though Glissa continued.

"You're right," Gerrard said. "It just feels so good to be home."

"You deserve it Gerrard, after what you've been through," Toshi said. "But we should-"

"Gerrard! Toshi!" Glissa's call interrupted them. "I found something."  
They followed Glissa's voice over a little hill and stood next to her. On the plain floor below them lay what looked like had been a battle: broken swords and spears were spread over the ground, burnt and tattered flags were being blown around by the little breeze, and other refuse lay strewn around.

"I wonder what happened here." Toshi said as they approached the site.

"A battle obviously," Gerrard said, with no sarcasm in his voice. "But why, and for what?" He looked toward Glissa, who seemed deep in thought. "Glissa, what's wrong?"

"This battle was fought recently," She said. "The smell of death is still in the air."

"But we did not see anyone for miles around," Toshi said. "And there are no bodies here, so someone had to have come and cleaned up this mess."

"Something does not make sense here," Gerrard said. "We have not seen anyone on the plain." Gerrard paused and then realization dawned on him. He turned toward his companions. "We have not seen anyone _on the plain_."

"But then that would have to mean…" Glissa said and the three of them looked up. High above, almost mere specks against the sky, several shapes were circling them. They could not make much of them out but the creatures appeared to be avian, though any other features were too indiscernible.

Without warning the creatures suddenly stopped their flying and, in a straight line, made a dive bomb run on the three travelers. For a moment they were able to see that the creatures were not only avian but that they also had armor and weapons. The next moment the three were running across the field as fast as they could go.

The first avian in line picked up Gerrard, who had fallen behind the other two by a little bit, and carried him into the air. The creature held Gerrard under his armpits so he could not get to his sword, not that he would want to since he was already hundreds of feet in the air. Next to go up was Toshi who for a moment reached for his sword only to get picked up in his moment of hesitation. As another bird creature approached Glissa she raked it with her claws, sending it flying away, clutching at a wounded wing. Another one immediately came down and carried her off. Now the three avians carrying Gerrard, Toshi, and Glissa flew side by side.

"Why are you doing this?" Gerrard asked. The bird did not respond.

"What are you?" Toshi asked next. Again no response.

"Where are we going?" Glissa asked last. Finally the one carrying her responded in a deep voice.

"Quiet you three," the bird said. "It is of no concern to you as yet why we are doing this, or what we are. Obviously you are not from around here. And I suggest you stop squirming, cause even if you escape your fall will no be a pleasant one."

"We know thaqt but what does 'as yet' mean exactly?" Glissa said."You will find out."

"But where are you taking us?" Gerrard said.

"To where all new comers go when they first arrive on Otaria," the bird said. "The Coliseum."


	10. The Coliseum

**The Coliseum**

"So, you know, the three have gone out looking?" Jaya asked Karn as they sat on the ground, their eyes closed.

"Yes, I know." Karn said.

"And you do know that they've been captured, right?"

"Yes."

Jaya waited for a moment. "So are we going to go help them?"

"No, we are not."

"What?" Jaya said standing up. "And why not? They need help."

"Jaya, calm down." Karn said patiently. "They might have been captured but they do not need our help. They can take care of themselves. If they get in trouble we will sense it. Besides we have not yet regained our strength and our still waiting for her."

"Right, yeah," Jaya said and sat back down. "So when is she going to get here?"

"Right now." A voice said.

-

"Get your hands off me, you birds!" Toshi said as an avian shoved him into a cramped cell with Gerrard and Glissa. "And stop poking me with that." He added and shoved the avian's spear away. "Well this is great."

"What do you think they are going to make us do?" Glissa said.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look around." Gerrard said. "All I saw when we came in was the Coliseum and nothing else. Then they took our weapons away. Did you see anything?"

"No." Glissa said.

"Me neither," Toshi said. "But since it's a coliseum they are probably going to make us fight for spectators. That's what they usually do in places like this."

"What kind of people make others fight for amusement?" Glissa said. "Gerrard, was your home always like this?"

"No, it wasn't," Gerrard said. "Maybe we can find something out. Hey, guard, I have a question." Gerrard called out to the avian guard in front of their cell. The guard turned toward Gerrard.

"What is it?" the avian asked in contempt.

"Why are we here? What are you going to have us do?"

"Fight of course, why else would we bring you here?" the guard answered and turned away.

"Told you." Toshi said.

"Not now, Toshi," Gerrard said. "We have to get out of here." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you think you can use that magic of yours to get us out?"  
"Out, yes, but after that I don't know. Remember they took out weapons and probably outnumber us. And who knows who or what else is blocking our way out."

"Then what should we do?" Glissa asked.

"For now just stay here and wait for a chance to escape." Gerrard said and as he did the cell door swung open. "What now?"

Two guards walked in. One was an avian while the other was a human male, dressed in black armor and carried a sharp sword.

"The three of you, out of here." The human said gesturing with his sword.

"Where are we going?" Toshi asked. The guard hit him with the butt of his sword in response.

"No talking, be quiet, and follow me." They followed the two guards passed the dark cells to a large open door leading outside. "Get out." He said and for emphasis the avian nudged them with his spear. The three of them walked out and into a wide open arena with hundreds of cheering people, humans and others alike. Across from them were three big doors leading to the other part of the arena.

"What now?" Toshi remarked as the doors closed behind them.

"Welcome, spectators and gladiators alike," a voice boomed from somewhere in the arena. "We have a special match today. Three strangers, picked up from the great plains, have come to fight today. They will fight the Coliseum's three top champions." The crowd cheered even louder at this. "The winners will be given the blessings of our Queen, viewing the fight today, and will be proclaimed the Coliseum champions. Of course, should they fail their souls shall be imprisoned in the depths of darkness forever to suffer unimaginable torment."

"Eh, doesn't sound too bad." Toshi said.

"Let us start the fight." The announcer said. Across from them the three other doors opened and the arena champions walked out.

One of the fighters was a great white lion, bigger than any of them had seen before, at least triple the size of an ordinary lion. It was barely able to fit through the door. The next fighter, coming out of the middle door was an ogre. It had a massive body and in its hands it held two giant clubs. As it swerved its head the three companions saw the huge curving tusks coming out of the creature's forehead. The monster let out a huge roar which shook the entire arena. The last competitor to walk out was a wizard, based on its appearance. All that could be seen was its brown hair atop its very pale head, the rest was hidden under flowing blue robes. It seemed to float as it approached the three.

"So let's get at it then." Toshi said.

"One problem," Gerrard said. "We don't have our weapons."

Glissa shrugged. "We'll just have to make do." She barred her claws. "I'll take the wizard."

"I'll take the ogre." Toshi said.

"I guess then I'll take the cat." Gerrard said. "Let's go."

Tentatively they each approached their opponents. The lion growled as Gerrard approached. The lion lowered itself on its hind legs and then jumped at Gerrard. Gerrard rolled away, barely not getting raked by the cat's huge claws. The lion landed on the ground nearby and got ready to pounce again.

The ogre wasted no time in attacking Toshi, who was doing all he could not to get hit. He dodged a swing here, ducked one there, and every time nearly got flattened with one of the clubs. Toshi rolled and came up directly underneath the ogre. The creature roared and raised a club and brought it crashing down. Toshi rolled away and the club smashed into the ground, causing such a shake that the entire arena trembled.

Meanwhile Glissa ran toward and attacked her opponent. She continually slashed away with her claws but the wizard effortlessly dodged all of her attacks. Glissa barely saw the wizard move. Then in a surprising amount of speed the wizard spun away from Glissa and released, from nowhere, a wave of water at her. The attack momentarily stunned her and she was swept away, but back up in a few moments running back at her opponent.

The great lion jumped at Gerrard but using his opponents momentum against them he grabbed the lion by the paws and sent it flying over and away from him. But as he did so the lion stuck out its claws and raked Gerrard over his back, leaving three bloody stripes. He screamed in pain and doubled over but, shaking away the pain, got back up again. He turned as the lion came charging at him.

Toshi kept on dodging the ogre's attacks, which seemed to not have any strategy at all. The ogre swung both at the same time and Toshi ducked down just below the assault. Then the ogre struck again with both and Toshi rolled away. On the next attack the ogre raised both of its clubs at the same time but instead of together it raised them at different angles to strike Toshi from. Toshi realized this a tried to roll away and as he did so one club came down and missed, but the other came down next before Toshi even realized it. It smashed into his right leg, which had been further out, on the femur. Toshi felt, and heard, a sickening crunch and felt something crawl in the back of his throat. He did all he could do not to black out as he tried to drag himself away as the ogre approached, his blood trailing behind him.

Glissa felt as if she was drowning. The wizard's water attacks were never ending and every time she got close she was pushed back again. The water seemed to be doing more than just damaging her, it seemed to be slowing her down and lowering her spirit to fight. She ran toward her opponent again but was knocked away by a gush of water.

-

"Do they need our help yet?" Jaya asked.

"No, they are doing fine." Karn replied.

"Oh, yes, they're doing great," Jaya said sarcastically. "So then we're going to help them after their dead?"

Karn looked at Jaya. "I know you want to help them, I do too, but if they cannot pass this then they are not worth to save the worlds. But they will succeed, just wait and watch."

-

The lion pounced on Gerrard again but this time he was ready. As the lion jumped on top Gerrard kicked with his legs together the air out of the lion and using the momentum tossed it aside. Then as it started to get up he jumped on its back. The lion thrashed about the entire arena, even knocking over the ogre Toshi was fighting. Gerrard then wrapped his arms around the lion's neck. The great beast thrashed even more now but Gerrard did not let go. Soon the lion began to slow down because of lack of air and then it collapsed onto the ground, Gerrard still wrapped around its neck. He held on until he was sure it had stopped breathing.

The lion's charge into the ogre bought Toshi a little extra time, and it was all the time he needed. Gathering up some of his blood he began drawing out a kanji symbol. He looked up from his work and saw that the beast was slowly approaching, one leg wounded from the lion and was now dragging it. Toshi began to draw even more fervently and finished up. He pulled himself away until he was a relatively safe distance. He waited onto the ogre walked onto the spot but realized that he was still within reach of the blast radius. He knew this was his only chance.

"Explode." Toshi said.

The area where the ogre had been standing was now a small crater and the ogre was no where to be seen, however the ogre's clubs were flying through the air straight toward where the spectators where sitting. They hit with a loud crash. Toshi however was blown back a bit from the explosion and was now crawling over to Gerrard.

Glissa ran at the wizard again and was met by a wall of water. Except this time she feinted to the right, the water passing right by her, and she ran up right in front of the wizard. The wizard's eyes widened in surprise and jumped back but Glissa grabbed onto it's robes and flew with it. When it landed it turned around, surprised to still see Glissa there, and she grazed her claws through the wizard's robes. However instead of seeing any flesh underneath there was nothing but air. Glissa looked at the being in shock but wasted no time in continuing her attack. Soon there was nothing left but the floating head, contorted in pain, and some shreds still floating by some unseen force. The head let out a howl of pain, which turned Glissa's blood cold, and dissolved into nothing.

-

"I told you." Karn said to Jaya.

-

Torn, bloodied, and wet, they had won the battle. Glissa and Gerrard ran over to Toshi, who was hurt the most.

"What can we do?" Gerrard asked.

"I can help," Glissa said. "I've practiced a little with some healing magic. I can fix the bone but not the wound."

"Whatever I can get," Toshi said. "The blood might come in handy later on."

Glissa closed her eyes and went into what looked like a trance. She put her hands against Toshi's broken bone and a soft green glow began to emanate from her. A moment later she was done.

"It feels much better," Toshi said standing up slowly. "But I better wrap the leg up to stop the blood flow."

"Here use this," Gerrard said and ripped off a piece of his already torn shirt.

"Thanks." Toshi said. "What now?"

"I don't know." Glissa said.

"Let's find away to get out of here." Gerrard said and no sooner had he when the booming voice returned.

"Congratulations fighters, you have defeated the three top arena champions. Your weapons will now be returned to you." As the voice said so their weapons came falling down next to them on the ground.

"Thanks a lot." Toshi said.

"Now if everyone will look up to the main balcony," the voice said again. "The Queen will personally give each of you your awards and declare you champions of the Coliseum."

After putting their weapons back Gerrard, Glissa, and Toshi looked up toward the balcony. There was a great closed curtain on top, which they guessed the Queen must be behind. A female voice came out from it.

"Congratulations on your victory, champions. I, the Queen of the Coliseum, shall now give you what you deserve."

"That voice sounds familiar." Gerrard said.

The curtains opened and out walked the Queen. She had a pale, bald head attached to a massive arachnid like body. The body itself was lavender in color, with a massive thorax attached to its back. It's back seemed to sport it's own sort of brown throne. The creature had four arms and six legs, and two of the hands held a deadly looking spear. She glared down at the three, smiling and waving with one of her empty hands.

Neither Glissa nor Toshi knew what to say, but Gerrard did.

"Tsabo Tavoc."


	11. The Queen

**The Queen**

"Well, well, Gerrard Capashen," Tsabo Tavoc hissed. "How good it is to see you again. How have you been?"

"Hoping to never see your ugly face again." Gerrard sneered.

"Now, Gerrard, where are your manners?" Tsabo said smiling. "Is that any way to treat a Queen?"

"So does that mean you're not Yawgmoth's lackey anymore?" Gerrard said.

Tsabo contemptuously looked down at Gerrard.

"I heard that Yawgmoth wasn't interested in Dominaria as of yet," Gerrard said. "I thought that he was staying away from here and try to conquer other worlds?"

Tsabo chuckled. "Lord Yawgmoth always has an eye on Dominaria, and I am acting as that eye."

"Hold on, Gerrard," Toshi said. "You know this monster?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Gerrard said. "She was the Phyrexian commander when they first mass invaded Dominaria. We fought her back to her own world but not before she killed many innocents, including my beloved."

"How touching," Tsabo said. "Even after all these centuries you still have feelings for that one I killed. She was weak, nothing; barely put up a fight. If I had known how much she meant to you I would have done all I could to send you with her."

"Go to hell!" Toshi said.

"Already been there." The monster Queen said.

"So tell me, Tsabo," Gerrard asked. "Why are you here?"

"Like I told you before, Gerrard, I am my Master's eye," Tsabo said, her legs shifting. "But this time I'm all alone, so as not to bring attention to myself. After all no one here knows what I truly am. I returned to my Master after what had seemed an eternity, my strength completely returned plus more. He then sent me here to watch over the plane until the time was right for his return. I arrived at this arena, where once stood the center of the order known as the Cabal. But their order has long been destroyed though this place still stood, some fights still going on. I worked my way through the challenges and, as you can see, came out on top as Queen. Now I have thousands of loyal subjects at my disposal."

"So why don't you use them to destroy us and conquer Dominaria?" Gerrard asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tsabo laughed. "I would much rather deal with you myself."

Tsabo launched herself out of her balcony and landed right in front of the three weary battlers.

"Now, who to kill first?" Tsabo said as hr gaze passed over each of them. "Maybe with the elf? I would so enjoy tearing the metal from her flesh and see what's beneath it."

Glissa slashed her claws at Tsabo, who easily dodged the attack.

"Tell me, elf," Tsabo Tavoc said as she dodged Glissa's attacks. "Are you not from Mirrodin?"

Glissa paused in her attacks. "How did you know that?"

"How much you have to learn," Tsabo said. "Mirrodin is crucial to my Master's plan."

"What?" Glissa tried to say but could not because Tsabo began her attack. Her two spears in hand, the Coliseum Queen sliced and slashed at Glissa, was dodging and deflecting the attacks, using her natural metal to deflect the blows. After dealing a string of attacks, all which Glissa deflected, Tsabo jumped away.

"Now who to attack next?" She asked looking around, setting her sights on Toshi who was standing far away from the battle hunched over. "Perhaps the other new one? Still in pain from the ogre are you?" She walked over to him.

"You will deal with me, Phyrexian!" Gerrard's sword lunged at Tsabo, catching her unaware and cutting an arm off. She reeled back as glistening oil sprayed out.

"You will die for that." Tsabo said.

"Better be careful now, Tsabo," Gerrard said. "Not only are you one arm short you only have one spear now also." For along with Tsabo severed arm the spear she was carrying in it had also fallen to the floor.

"I cannot always retrieve it again, but I do not need it to take care of you." Tsabo said and slashed with her other spear. Gerrard intercepted the attack, spear and sword clashing together. With a thrust of his sword, Gerrard sent Tsabo other spear flying away and cutting off the other spear holding arm.

"Two down, two to go." Gerrard smiled.

In response Tsabo clawed Gerrard, nearly wounding him with her poison claws.

"I will rip off your flesh." Tsabo growled.

"You know, Tsabo, I think you've gotten weaker." Gerrard said and went flying when Tsabo unexpectedly kicked with her two front legs. He landed right by Glissa.

"Gerrard, are you okay?" Glissa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, didn't expect that though." Gerrard said. "But I think she's angry."  
"We should finish this fight as soon as possible," Glissa asked and looked around. "What's Toshi been doing?"  
"He's been preparing."  
"Preparing what?" Glissa asked.

"I'll show you, he should be ready by now," Gerrard said. "Lure Tsabo over to him."

"Sure." She said and approached Tsabo and Gerrard ran to Toshi.

"Well, elf back for more?" Tsabo hissed and slashed at Glissa.

"You'll have to catch me first." Glissa said and back flipped away to Gerrard and Toshi followed shortly by Tsabo.

"Good, you are all together now," Tsabo hissed. "I can kill you all at once now. Gerrard, you have no idea how long I have waited for this." She continued to walk over while the three began backing way. "There is no escape."

"We know." Toshi said and waited until Tsabo was right over the spot where he had been hunched over. "Explode."

"I told you that blood would come in handy." Toshi said.

"You were right," Glissa said. "So that was the plan all along? Luring her over the kanji symbol?"  
"Yes, sorry we couldn't tell you." Gerrard said.

"It's fine, as long as she's dead." Glissa said.

"Hopefully, I don't see her body everywhere." Toshi said. "But what now?"

"Now, you come back." Karn said and they found themselves facing Karn and Jaya, back where they left them. "Welcome back. I see your battles went well."

"You knew we were in trouble and you didn't come help us?" Toshi asked incredulously.

"Well, I wanted to help you but Karn said you would be fine," Jaya said. "I guess he was right."

"Anyway, what about the rest of the people in the Coliseum?" Glissa asked. "Couldn't they come after us again?"

"I don't think so." Said a female voice behind them. "While Tsabo was right about how they still fight, now that she's gone they won't have any more competitions for a while now."

Gerrard, Glissa, and Toshi all spun around together.

"Who are you?" Gerrard asked. The woman he spoke to had a pale body with jet black hair. Red face paint was ceremoniously drawn on her face. She wore a suit of armor across her chest and lower torso, leaving her midsection revealed.

"I am Jeska." She said. "I have waited very long to finally meet you all."

"You know, I am really beginning to hate all these surprises," Toshi said. "Like people talking behind you and scaring you crazy or-"

Toshi would have continued speaking except that he was taken by surprise again and suddenly vanished.


	12. Moment's Peace

**Moment's Peace**

"Where did he go?" Gerrard asked, concerned for his friend.

"Do not worry," Karn said. "He merely went back to his own world."

"What do you mean?" Glissa asked.

"Toshi's world is currently in turmoil, with a war being fought on it," Karn said. "Toshi has become a critical figure in that war. When I pulled him from his plane the war was just reaching its critical moment but now it has begun to end. Because of this he is needed back in his world to finish what he has started. He will have no memory of what has occurred here and will resume his life where he left it. But when his crisis is finished I will summon him back."

"As long as he's coming back," Gerrard said. "His abilites are very useful."

"Yes." Karn agreed.

"But, Karn, if you knew about us being captured," Gerrard said. "Then did you know about Tsabo Tavoc as well?"

"Yes, but only until the moment when she revealed herself. Somehow before that I did not know."  
"But at least she is gone now." Glissa said.

"Gone, but not dead." Jeska said. "Though wounded she escaped after Toshi worked his magic. She used a device she had with her which transported her back to Mirrodin."

"But I thought Karn and Jaya made a barrier preventing Phyrexians from entering Mirrodin." Glissa said.

"They did but because Tsabo used her portal device to do so the barrier did not affect her." Jeska continued. "But don't worry she won't be bothering anyone for a while now."

"So what now?" Gerrard asked.

"With Toshi gone I think it would be alright for all of us to regain our strength." Jaya said. "Gerrard and Glissa have been through much and deserve a well needed break, and I am sure they would want to know about Jeska's story. Besides we have much more to do on Dominaria."

"And I would be glad to tell them." Jeska said and told Gerrard and Glissa her story. When she was finished they knew that they had another powerful ally with them.

"What happened to Kamahl?" Glissa asked Jeska.

"After he rescued me from Karona I went with Karn to see the Multiverse. While with him I learned how to use my new planeswalker powers and with them I eventually made my own plane. I then brought my brother there to live with me, because I knew he would enjoy it there."

"You have been much." Gerrard said.

"Yes, it was hard, looking back on it." Jeska said. "But it's look over now. Now there is only the present."

"Speaking of which I think it is time for sleep." Jaya said. "The sun is setting and we have all had a busy day."

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Gerrard asked.

"Well, Karn, Jeska and I have discussed it and we have decided to stay on Dominaria a little long." Jaya said. "We thought about it and realized we might need more help, so we are going to visit an old friend of mine. Then we will wait for Toshi to return."

"Who?" Gerrard asked.

"We will discuss it tomorrow." Karn said. "Now you and Glissa should go to sleep. Jeska, Jaya and I have important matters to discuss."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow." Gerrard said.

As the sun finally went down the two mortals went to sleep as the three planeswalkers vanished from sight, to discuss important matters and plan for a new day.


	13. Dark Pact

**Dark Pact**

Tsabo Tavoc reemerged on the rebuilt outer layer of Phyrexia. As it had originally been, Phyrexia was being rebuilt one layer at a time, from the mechanical parody of nature on the outermost layer to Yawgmoth's inner sanctum. Tsabo breathed in the heavy air of metal and oil and looked around. It was perfect. Then she remembered why she had come back.

"Vermin," Tsabo hissed. "How dare they hurt me. They shall pay."

Dragon engines flew throughout the sky, breathing fire. Mechanical insects buzzed around, landing on artificial plants. Someone walked up behind Tsabo. She turned around.

"Ah, Greven, good to see you again." Tsabo said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you have got something to do now."

Greven backed up away from Tsabo. Standing over seven feet tall, face pale and stretched over his head, taught with muscle, and with a body infused with Phyrexian science Greven _il­_-Vec was truly a sight to behold. The mention of his name could inspire fear within any sane person.

"Not yet, Tsabo, but soon." Greven said in a deep voice.

"Maybe you will yet get an air ship." Tsabo said. Greven hesitated before saying anything as he remembered his ship the _Predator_ and all the victories he had had with it until it was destroyed.

"If only I could," Greven said. "There are enough Phyrexians being made to supply me with a steady crew. But I have come to notify you. There will be a meeting soon and all must attend."  
"And I will, but first I must deal with my little problem." Tsabo said and revealed her damaged arms.

"You will be fixed and upgraded soon but now we must go." Greven and Tsabo then transported themselves to the meeting. They stood in a round room with many other Phyrexian creations, only some of who were identifiable, and others still who were not Phyrexian.

Tsabo looked around and saw across from her stood, in his white Phyrexian armor Volrath. The shapeshifter gazed at her and nodded. Tsabo preferred the second to last Lord of Rath to the last one, Crovax, who had killed her many years ago. While Crovax may have been pure power and might Volrath had much more finesse and Tsabo respected that. Standing next to Volrath was someone who Tsabo had met only briefly. He flexed his four sinewy arms back and forth as he readied himself for anything. Of course, Ertai was always prepared for anything, especially since he could handle anything.

And then there was the planeswalker. He looked like a demon, though in reality he could look like anything he wanted to. His upper body looked humanoid but instead of legs he had many tentacles. His entire body was black and Tevesh Szat preferred it that way. Tsabo did not know much of him except that he had been killed while on Phyrexia.

Then there were some newcomers as well, those who were not Phyrexians at all. One was dressed in very royal and formal attire, his face pale and impassive as he sat. Everyone kept their distance from him though, because any who the Cabal Patriarch touched withered and died. The one sitting closest to him was just as evil, even if he could not kill anyone physically. The former Ambassador Laquatas sat impassively as well, staring at each other member of the counsel, his mind constantly scheming. The last member was new as well. His head was red and white and he had long twisting horns emerging from his forehead. He was dressed in royal robes as well, because he, Johan, had once been the ruler of a kingdom long ago. The only member of the counsel not present was Memnarch, who was still waging his new war on Mirrodin.

And of course, their leader, Yawgmoth, was everywhere.

"I'm surprised Gix has not returned to us." Tsabo said.

"It is because he had failed Lord Yawgmoth too many times in the past," Volrath sad. "His services were unnecessary. Our new allies shall more than fill his place." He nodded to the only non-Phyrexians.

"I'm guessing by you return Tsabo that your hold over my former Cabal did not succeed for long?" The Patriarch asked slyly.

"I would have been Queen longer if it were not for some," She hesitated and moved her undamaged appendages. "interference."

"Do you mean Gerrard and the others?" Ertai asked.

"How did you know about that?" Tsabo demanded to know, had wanting to keep her defeat as private as possible.

"How else do you think Greven knew you were coming back?" Ertai replied smugly. "The Master told us."

Tsabo remained silent for a moment. "What has the Master planned?"

"He has informed me of everything," Volrath said and spoke to everyone. "And has placed me in charge of ensuring the operations go as planned. Greven, Ertai, and the Patriarch shall go to Mirrodin, to assist Memnarch. Meanwhile the rest of us will wait here and prepare, but when the time comes Tevesh and Tsabo will have their own mission, leaving Johan, Laquatas and I here."

"What is planned for us?" Tsabo asked.

"You will find out in time," Volrath said. "But I believe you are in need of repairs and I would rather not keep you waiting any longer." He then spoke to everyone again. "Our time has almost come and our revenge will be swift. Until then we must wait and be patient. This meeting is over." They all departed, each going off separately, except for two.

"Johan," Laquatas casually called to the former emperor wizard. "May I have a word with you for a moment?"  
"What is it Laquatas?" Johan asked the merman.

"You and I have both once led empires on Dominaria," Laquatas whispered. "Haven't you ever wanted that empire back, to rule those that you deserve to rule?"

"What are you suggesting?" Johan asked.

"I have already spoken with the Patriarch, who is interested as well. Come with me and we'll talk." Together the two walked off into the shadows and schemed.


	14. New worlds, new allies

**New worlds, new allies**

The next morning Glissa and Gerrard both woke up, and saw someone making living things out of thin air. They shot to their feet and stared at the person and the bizarre spectacle. The person, a man, had wild blue hair and his eyebrow and ear were pierced. He had an open blue jacket on and blue pants. He waved his hands in the air as he made, and as Glissa and Gerrard continued to stare, a small bird. Once it was finished it chirped a little then simply flew up into the air and away. He then turned to Glissa and Gerrard.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The man said.

"Who are you?" Gerrard asked.

"I am Ixidor," He said. "And I've been looking for you. What is your name?" He spoke to Gerrard.

"Gerrard, and this is Glissa" He indicated Glissa. "What do you mean you've been looking for me?"

"I just recently arrived here but I sense someone else like me," Ixidor said. "Someone who didn't belong."  
"What do you mean?" Glissa said.

"To put it simply, I was dead and now I'm not," Ixidor said. "Granted it has been several centuries since I've died. When I came here I sensed someone just like me, someone who had died and came back."

"How were you able to sense me?" Gerrard said, trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't know, a new ability maybe?" Ixidor said. "Somehow I now have the ability to make my illusions out of air. Before I had to use mud or sand."

"Do you mean that bird you made was an illusion?" Glissa asked. "But it was real; it was there."

"It was there, but it was not really there." Ixidor said. Glissa decided to drop the topic. At that moment Karn, Jaya, and Jeska popped back.

"You!" Jeska said as she recognized Ixidor.

"I remember you," Ixidor said darkly. "You killed my love."

"That was another life, and I am sorry," Jeska said. "I am no longer Phage, as you must understand."

"I do, and I too have changed since I have last been," Ixidor said. "But I don't think your companions know me. I am Ixidor." Karn and Jaya introduced themselves as well.

"It is time to go." Karn told Gerrard and Glissa, who were both ready to leave.

"I wish to come as well," Ixidor said suddenly. "There is nothing for me here, this is not the same world I once lived."

"If you come with us Ixidor, you will be in constant danger," Karn said. "The evil we fight might be too strong for you." Karn told him about their mission.

"I have read all about the Phyrexians. I remember they invaded Dominaria long ago," Ixidor said. "I once threatened Dominaria long ago. Now I want to atone for what I did. Let me come with you."

Karn considered it for a moment. "Fine, your skills may prove very useful. But first we have one last person to collect. Hold on." They crossed the Multiverse and emerged on a volcano. Lava erupted all around them but some kind of barrier protected them. All across the landscape were volcanoes and lava and Gerrard and Glissa could not see how anyone could survive here.

"This is a specialized plane I created," Jeska said. "I call it Vulcan and I live here with my brother."

"But you said that you and your brother lived on Dominaria only 100 years after the Phyrexians invaded," Gerrard said. "That would make him almost as old as you. How is that possible?"

"I used a very ancient magic which joined my brother's life force with my own," Jeska said. "Neither of us can die as long as I am alive."

"Why did you make such a violent plane?" Glissa asked.

"My brother used to be full of fury, but had eventually tamed it, though he still wanted to fight," Jeska said. "A while after Karona was defeated I returned to Dominaria and retrieved my brother. For him I made this plane where he can fight as much as he wants and unleash his inner fury. He still has his tamed side as well and is a powerful fighting force."

"He can fight as much as he wants?" Gerrard asked.

"Yes, I made monsters on this plane for him to fight," Jeska said. "But enough sight seeing, let's go to him." The blinked in and out of existence once more. Sitting in front of them was a huge, muscled man. He had a bald head and hard features. He had on a open red vest and very dark green pants. A giant sword rested on the ground near him. He stood up, well over six feet tall.

"Hi, Kamahl, been keeping busy?" Jeska asked.

"Jeska," Kamahl said wearily, knowing what was to come. "What do you need help with this time?"


	15. Back Again

**Back Again**

Jeska and the others told Kamahl all that had happened and, as Jeska knew he would, he agreed to come. Bur first Kamahl had some concerns about Ixidor.

"I do not think we can trust him." Kamahl said openly, with Ixidor present. "As Jeska knows, he was my enemy on Dominaria. For a time we even worked together, but in the end he betrayed me to fulfill his own goals."

"I promise you, Kamahl, that is all in the past," Ixidor said. "I am no longer the man I once was, in more ways than one. You can trust me, and if I do betray you again, I'll personally let you kill me."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Kamahl said and sighed. "For a long time now I have wanted to fight a worthy opponent and finally at last I think I can. I remember hearing that the Phyrexians were vicious in combat, and now I get to experience it first hand. I can't wait."

"But we shouldn't rush into things exactly," Ixidor said. "I am sure our enemies might have something prepared for us."

"Most likely," Glissa said. "And so we should prepare for them."

"We must form a plan." Gerrard said.

"yes, and Jeska, Jaya, and I have formed one," Karn said. "We discussed it long into the night and we believe it is the best plan."

"What is it?" Gerrard asked.

"Our enemies will not expect a direct attack," Jaya said. "Therefore we shall strike directly at their home: Phyrexia."

"But that's crazy," Gerrard said. "When Urza and the other planeswalkers invaded Phyrexia they were all nearly destroyed. I do not see how, with only three planeswalkers, we can do the same thing."

"We are not going immediately," Karn said. "We still have to bring Toshi back to us."

"When will be able to retrieve him?" Glissa asked.

"Soon, the events in his world have nearly ended and the final battle will be under way." Jeska said.

"Karn, I have been wondering something." Gerrard asked.

"What is it, Gerrard?"  
"The only way Ixidor and I, and the others who had died, were able to come back was because the barrier in the spirit plane was broken."

"Correct." Karn stated.

"But if the conflict in Toshi's world is resolved, won't the barrier be restored?"

"Correct," Karn said again. "Once Kamigawa is once again at peace, the barrier between the spirit and living world be restored. After that, if anyone dies again, they can never return once more."

"But that also means that Yawgmoth and the other Phyrexians can never return also." Gerrard stated.

Karn nodded his head.

"So what will we do until Toshi returns?" Glissa asked.

"Now that we have Kamahl," Jaya said. "We will go back to Dominaria. Then we will bring Toshi back into the group and then we will head to Phyrexia."

"After we destroy Phyrexia," Glissa said. "Will we return to Mirrodin and stop Memnarch?"

"Yes, and once Phyrexia is destroyed Memnarch's power will decrease greatly," Karn said. "Giving us a much easier victory."  
"So what are we waiting for?" Kamahl asked. "Let's go. It has been a long time since I have seen Dominaria as well."

With a pop they all once again crossed the Multiverse and returned back to Dominaria, in the same spot that they first arrived.

"Enough time has past on Kamigawa," Karn said. "I can now go back and get Toshi. But I sense it will take me some time."

"What happened with Toshi?" Glissa asked.

"He has been transported to another plane by one of Kamigawa's spirit gods," Karn said. "I will take me some time in finding him." With that Karn disappeared and began his search for Toshi. Several hours later he finally returned.

"So what I miss?" Toshi asked. They all introduced him to the new members of the group and informed him of their upcoming plans. "So we're going to invade the home of the monsters and kill their leader, while probably facing hordes of Phyrexians?"

Karn nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" Toshi asked.

"Immediately." Karn said and they prepared to leave, but could not. The planeswalkers tried once again to transport themselves across the Multiverse but they could not. "Something has been set up, preventing us from leaving this plane." Karn said.

"It feels as if a barrier has been set up," Jaya said. "But what could have the power to do that?"

"Only another planeswalker could," Jeska said. "Something is wrong here. If we cannot leave this plane, we are trapped."

"Right you are." Tsabo Tavoc said from above them. They all looked up at the spider woman and were startled to see her flying above. Her body was no longer as arachnid looking, though she still had her six legs and four arms, and she had a much more elongated body. Four dragon like wings had now been grafted onto her sides, allowing her to fly above them. And though she still had four arms, only her bottom two still hand hands, which ended in sharp claws. The other two upper arms ended with scythes for hands, the blade curving gently. "Do you like my new look? I have been reborn stronger and faster thanks to you." She dove at them and slashed at them with her scythes, which they ducked and dodged from. She then landed in front of them.

"How did you sneak up on us?" Gerrard asked as he drew his sword.

Tsabo laughed. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."  
"How come we did not sense her coming?" Jaya whispered to the other two planeswalkers.

"Someone else is here, helping her." Karn said.

_Correct._ A voice in their minds saying. A swirling vortex of darkness appeared next to Tsabo, growing larger. A creature soon emerged from the portal. It was dark as night and its lower body was made up of many tentacles. The appendages writhed as the rest of it came through. The upper body was just as dark as the lower body, its humanoid figure menacing as it came through the portal. A dark mist surrounded it.

"Tevesh Szat." Karn said. "It seems Yawgmoth has recruited a planeswalker to his cause. It seems he has grown wiser while in the void."  
"As have I," Tevash Sazt said. "When I died the only thing on my mind was destroying Urza. But since he is dead, I guess I will have to have my revenge on his creation."  
"Szat, you are a fool to help the Phyrexians," Jaya said. "Dominaria is your home too, and if you help Yawgmoth in his conquest it will fall."  
"Dominaria is no longer my home," Tevesh said. "My new home is Phyrexia. But you will not get there; my barrier will prevent you from ever leaving this place."

"At least, alive." Tsabo corrected.

"Yawgmoth shall rule over all," Tevesh Szat said. "And the only ones who could possibly save it shall now die."


	16. Death

**Death**

Using his jitte, Toshi inscribed a figure into the ground, just as Tsabo dived for him. He ducked and rolled, unable to use his kanji as of yet. Kamahl raised his sword as Tasabo came for him next, preparing to strike her as she readied to strike him. His gigantic sword clashed against her left scythe arm, while the other prepared to slice off his head. At the last second his ducked, barely missing Tsabo's attack. The wings on Tsabo's body began to flap rapidly, causing dust to rise into the air and blind the others. Suddenly, a gush of water appeared and knocked her down onto the ground. She looked up and saw Ixidor get ready another gust of water, knocking her back some more.

She felt something sting her, and saw claw marks in her beautiful body. Glissa clawed her again, even as Tsabo clawed at Glissa as well. They exchanged blow after blow, each time each other's claws blocking their attacks. Tsabo pushed Glissa backwards, when Glissa suddenly jumped away. Tsabo prepared to attack, when the ground she was standing on exploded. The moment it did, however, she was already up in the air, though missing one bottom arm. It was then she realized they had lured her onto the spot where Toshi had inscribed his symbol.

_He's kanji are tricky, _Tsabo thought. _I'll take him out first. _She turned around and aimed for Toshi.

Meanwhile, the planeswalkers were battling as well, each exchanging blow for magical blow. With a wave of their hands, Jaya and Jeska sent out waves of heat at Svat, burning away his tentacles. But as fast at they burnt away, new ones grew in their places. Beams shot out of Karn's eyes, burning a hole in Svat's chest. The wound quickly healed.

"Is that the best you three have?" He asked. His tentacles shot out at them, his tentacles binding each of theirs hands and legs. Bolts of energy charged through his tentacles, sending bolts of energy through them. All three trapped planeswalkers dematerialized for an instant, and then rematerialized behind Svat. A wall of energy slammed in Svat and sent him flying.

Tsabo put a relentless assault on Toshi, leaving him to only block with his jitte. All of a sudden, pain went through Tsabo's body. When she turned she noticed one of her wings was missing. Standing over the bloody wing was Gerrard, his sword black with Phyrexian blood. Tsabo snarled and lunged for Gerrard, who blocked and parried with his sword. Tsabo felt another bolt of pain, and saw Glissa the elf had sliced off another wing. And then another by Kamahl with his sword, and the other bottom arm as well.

She set her arms in a pincer move and tried to sliced Gerrard, but he dodged and sliced off the final wing. Tsabo ran for Gerrard, when her legs all got stuck in mud that suddenly appeared. But then the mud disappeared, and saw Ixidor nearby, using another of his illusions. Gerrard's sword was at her throat in a moment.

"What are you waiting for Gerrard?" Tsabo asked. An explosion occurred, where the planeswalkers were battling. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Gerrard stared at her for a moment, and then saw her eyes roll to the back of her head as she died. Her body fell in two as Kamahl withdrew his sword from Tsabo's severed body.

"No, I won't," Gerrard said, wiping off his sword. "He will."

Karn, Jaya, and Jeska sent another wave of fire at Svat, incinerating his tentacles once more. This time they did not regenerate as quickly. As they did, Karn took the opportunity to try to finish the fight. He soared toward Svat, transforming his arm into a sharp blade. Svat prepared to block, when Karn's arm shot out ahead of him, slicing through the tentacles, and then slicing through Svat's neck. He was not prepared for Karn to do that, as his face showed his surprised as his head rolled toward the other planeswalkers. Svat's body disintegrated into nothingness. Karn picked up Svat's head, only to see it disintegrate as well.

"It's over." Karn said.

"But only for now." Jaya reminded.

"We must continue," Karn said as the others approached. "This is only the beginning of what is to come."

"It is time we leave for Phyrexia then?" Gerrard asked.

"Yes, it is. Be prepared." Karn said. "Hold on to something." Karn said The other planeswalkers grabbed on to the other heroes, and prepared to step into the Blind Eternities. Nothing happened.

_Fools. Did you forget about my barrier? _Svat spoke in their heads.

"Svat, you still alive?" Karn said.

A black mist appeared before them. _Yes, though you destroyed my corporeal form, my planeswalker mind lives on. And I still have the power to finish you all off._

The black form of Svat dived for them, in a suicide attack, pulsating with energy. In a last attempt, Karn tried to step through to another plane.

_The barrier is gone. _Karn realized. A portal opened in front of them. "Hurry!" Karn said. They stepped through as Svat reached them. Ixidor waved his hand and a wall of stone appeared to block Svat. Svat broke through and the portal closed. Gerrard felt the world tumble away, and he saw Ixidor say something to him, and then there was nothing.

Author's note: Sorry for the incredibly long break. I was trying to find my own planeswalker's spark to finish the story. And thanks for all the info on the Shadow Gate and kanji.


	17. City Limits

**City limits**

Gerrard awoke, his head pounding.

_What happened? _He said as he put a hand on his throbbing head. It sounded like there was hundreds of people walking in his head. He looked up, and noticed there were hundreds of people walking around.

_And none of them notice us?_ Gerrard thought. It was then he realized that he was alone. There was no Glissa, no Toshi, no Ixidor, and no planeswalkers.

_Ixidor. _Gerrard thought, trying to remember what happened. _Something happened to Ixidor._

Gerrard started to remember. The disembodied Svat had come flying at them, in a suicide run. Somehow, the planeswalkers made a portal appear, despite Svat's barrier around them. The planeswalkers went through first, telling the others to hurry up. But they were too far away, and Svat was on top of them. But somehow he was stopped. Ixidor had made a wall to protect them, and it was taking all of his effort to block Svat. Toshi and Glissa went through the portal, and Gerrard followed close by.

"Ixidor, let's go!" Gerrard called, right before he entered the portal.

"Gerrard, I cannot." Ixidor said, speaking calmly. Despite his wall, energy was pulsating past him, nearly surrounding him. "It's taking all I can to stop Svat and keep this wall up. If I let go now, we'll both be destroyed."

"But Ixidor," Gerrard said.

"Gerrard, go now. You must before its too-" The wall broke, and the black energy form of Svat exploded into Ixidor. A bright light came at Gerrard, and he was blown into the portal.

_Ixidor is dead. _Gerrard realized. Svat had overpowered him. And in the same explosion that took Ixidor, Gerrard had been separated from everyone as well. He had to go look for them.

Gerrard tried to stand up. His head was swimming, and he fell back on his bottom. Some passerbyers looked at him, making dubious looks at him. They probable thought he was a drunk, Gerrard realized.

_A drink wouldn't be so bad right now. _

_Gerrard, now's not the time for alchohol._

"Karn?" Gerrard said. Other beings passed by, looking at Gerrard as if he was crazy. But had Gerrard just heard Karn's voice in his head, or was he really going crazy?

_You're not going crazy, Gerrard._

This time it was Jaya.

_Where are you?_

_Nearby, but you cannot see us. _It was Karn that spoke this time. _The blast Svat caused had some effect while we were in the portal as well. And we used so much energy breaking through Svat's barrier, to make the portal, we used up much of our energy up._

_We could not maintain our physical bodies. _Jaya said. _So, right now, though you cannot see us, we are here. It will take us sometime until we are strong enough to regain our physical forms. Until then, we cannot leave here._

_But first you must find the others. _Karn said.

_Karn, Ixidor has fallen. _Gerrard said. _Svat overpowered him._

_Yes, I have felt his passing. He will be missed. But we must press on, and you must find the others._

_Where do I even start looking?_

_We have some idea where the others ended up. They were also separated from Svat's blast. Glissa is somewhere in the city, in a place where a giant tree-like structure grows. We saw it momentarily and felt her presence there._

_Toshi is somewhere beneath the city, though we do not know where. _Jeska said. _We can look for him, and tell you when we find him. And my brother is somewhere in the desert outside of the city. He is making his way toward the city, and we will guide him back here. But first you should find Glissa, because she is the closest. _

_I will. _Gerrard thought.

_You must hurry, Gerrard. _Karn said. _There is something going on here. Either through fate or luck, there is something we must accomplish here. _

_What is that?_

_We do not know, but you will find out in time. _

_Okay, I'll start my search._

_Good luck, Gerrard, We will be watching. _


	18. Ravnica

**Ravinca**

Gerrard stumbled out of the alley. The noises from all the people was very loud and not helping his headache. The light from the sun was not helping either. It was painful to his eyes at the moment. He shielded his eyes, but did not look where he was going.

"Watch it." A viashino said after Gerrard bumped into him.

"Sorry, buddy."

"No, I don't think you are." The viashino said. Gerrard was lifted off his feet, looking at the reptilian being face to face. Its sharp teeth were slightly too close for Gerrard's comfort.

"I think you should clean your mouth." Gerrard said. "You could peal paint with your breath."

Growling, the viashino tossed him back into the alley, and began approaching Gerrard.

_Great, no more than ten minutes and already_ _someone is trying to kill me. _The viashino raised its claw to strike Gerrard. _Out of all the viashino's in this place, and I had to pick the one with the bad temper. _Gerrard reached for his sword, only to find out it wasn't there. He dodged the swipe, but didn't see the tail. The overgrown lizard's tail hit Gerrard, and sent him flying. He landed face forward in some trash. Though he didn't see the creature, he knew the viashino was getting ready to attack again. Gerrard braced for the attack. It never came.

Slowly he turned around, and another bright light blinded him. But this light was from the sun, it was from the being in front of him. The being that blocked the viashino's attack with its sword and sent it scurrying away. Gerrard looked on in surprise as the being turned to face him, as it put away its sword. It was an angel. The angel folded its wings against its back and approached Gerrard.

"Are you alright?" The angel spoke, in a slightly female voice.

"Yes, thank you, for saving me." Gerrard said. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm Boros, it is my duty."

"Sorry, what's a "Boros"?" Gerrard asked.

"How can you not know who the Boros are?" The angel asked.

"Well, actually, I'm new in the neighborhood." Gerrard said. "My name is Gerrard." He put out his hand.

"Mine is Feather." She said and shook Gerrard's hand. "What do you mean you are new here?"

Gerrard explained what happened, seeing no reason to lie to the angel. If she helped him once, she might be able to help him again.

"I have always known there are other planes of existence, but I never would have believed someone from another world would one day come here." Feather said. "And your elf friend is at Vitu Ghazi."

Gerrard gave the angel a blank stare.

"It is the life tree, of the Selesnya Conclave."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about." Gerrard said. "I am not even sure where I am."

"You are now in Ravnica, the City of Guilds." Feather said.

"Why is it called that?"

"The city, and plane, is ruled by the guilds of the plane. There are ten in total. The Boros are one guild. Each guild has a guildmaster that rules them. I am the guildmaster for my guild, since I am the last of the angels."

"What do you mean?"

"Recently, a great battle has been fought for control of Ravinca. During the battle, all the angels, save myself, were killed. I was on a mission to stop the source of the problem, when I saw you in trouble. I was even separated from my partner when I saw you in trouble. He should be finding us shortly."

"Your partner is a Boros as well?" Gerrard asked.

"Yes, and he is one of the best. His name is Argus Kos, though he prefers just Kos."

"I'll remember that." Gerrard said. "You said Glissa, my elf friend, is at Vitu Ghazi. Can you show me the way?"

"Yes, of course I can." Feather said. "My partner will be able to find me no matter where I go, and you are in need of my help. I will bring you to Vitu Ghazi, but then I may have to leave you."

"No problem, and thanks for your help."

"You are welcome. Now, hold on." The angel, Feather, wrapped her arms around Gerrard and her wings unfurled. The angel lifted into the air and began flying over the city. Gerrard looked on in wonder at the city as it stretched for what seemed like forever.

"For some reason," Feather spoke. "You remind me of my partner. I do not know how, but you remind me of him a great deal."

"I would like to meet your partner one day, if that's the case." Gerrard said.

"Maybe one day." Feather said as she flew on to the great tree that began to rise in the distance.

"So that's Vitu Ghazi." Gerrard said. "And somewhere down there is Glissa." He looked at the huge structure. "This is going to be a long day."


	19. Plans

**Deceit**

The three beings walked through the crowds, completely unobserved. They did not stand out from the other beings that walked by. They were even being shoved back and forth, though the three purposefully exposed the skin of one of their members. Though they had to be careful not to touch his skin as well.

"It took some time and petitioning, but Volrath agreed to give the three of us this assignment." Laquatas said. The merman was walking on the ground, having transformed his tail into a pair of legs.

"What you plan could either bring us much glory, Laquatas, or great pain." Johan said. "We are risking much."

"You worry too much." Laquatas said. "Everything is going precisely as Volrath had planned. Karn and the others think they used their own powers to come here. Unfortunately for them, they have know idea Svat purposefully opened a portal to Ravinca."

"And here we will lay a trap for them," Johan said. "But what does this have to do with us and your plans Laquatas?"

"In time, Johan, you will find out." Laquatas said as the three walked. A viashino, looking a little twitchy, bumped into the third member of the group.

"I'll show you too bump into me." The viashino said. It lifted the pale man into the air. The man merely looked into the creatures eyes. He put his hands on the creature's arm. His hands were like ice. "You are weak. You will not break my hold."

The pale man looked at the creature, and smiled. The viashino's blood went ice cold. "Suffer."

The viashino put the man down, and began to gasp in pain.

"Wither."

The viashino, through the pain, began to convulse. It fell to the ground, the people watching backed out of the way. The viashino's face began to sink in.

The man spoke a third time.

"Die."

The viashino stopped moving, stopped convulsing, and stopped breathing. It disintegrated into black ash. The trio walked on.

"Good job, Virot." Laquatas said, and said nothing more as they walked on.

As Virot, the Partiarch, spoke those words, the other beings across the city who had accidentally brushed by him suffered the same attacks. Every man, woman, child, viashino, goblin, or anything that had brushed by the strange pale man they had said sorry to, began to convulse in pain. Then they fell to the floor and began to sink in on themselves. Their skin turned black and in some cases their body parts fell off. Then, abruptly, before there was any chance for medical care, they died. Families grieved, friends looked on in shock. Even the Rakdos were surprised, when one of their suddenly became afflicted.

The ghosts of the people emerged from where they died. They were not angry spirits, only confused. But they were at peace. They floated towards Argentum, the afterlife. And there he waited for them. Another ghost of one had passed. The leader of the tenth and secret guild, the House Dimir. He waited for them for more beings for his army. Szadek was pleased with his new followers, and waited for more.


End file.
